


Piles of Paperwork

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [30]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Desk Sex, Distractions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insatiable, Love, Magic Fingers, Mission Reports, Paperwork, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sensuality, Sex, Sexcapades, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulmates, Stress Relief, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, caring boyfriend, on the desk, shenko smut thursdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Written for Shenko Smut Thursday, only it's a little late due to the first Thursday of March falling when I was at Comic Con.Shepard needs a distraction from all the paperwork she hates, and Kaidan has just the solution, a solution she accepts without hesitation, because Kaidan looks ready to rock her world.





	Piles of Paperwork

Alyss screamed in frustration...she was ready to open the airlock and let the vacuum of space take all her paperwork. It was one problem she couldn't point a gun at and she hated it. Kaidan had volunteered to take the night shift, otherwise, she’d ask him to alleviate her stress...or maybe write her reports for her so she didn’t have to--when had she become so lazy? He had his own paperwork to do, and if she wanted more time for their sexcapades, she needed to get her own work done. She sighed and ran a hand through her black hair, staring at the datapads littered across her desk as the door to the loft opened behind her. Thank god for a distraction.

Kaidan’s familiar hand massaged the back of her neck, making her lean back into his touch and look up at him, smiling.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes.” Alyss placed her hand over his.

“This is honestly the last thing I expected to see when I came back...you hate paperwork.” Kaidan grinned, bending to kiss her lips.

“Hence why there’s a giant pile.”

“Come on, take a break."

“Only if said break involves you screwing me senseless right here on the desk.”

He chuckled. “That could be arranged.”

He guided her up out of her chair, spinning her around in his arms, so he could kiss her properly, his body melting against hers, not a tired bone in his body...not since he found her still awake. The war made him want to make the most of every precious moment. The room tilted as Kaidan picked her up, setting her directly on the desk, sliding datapads out of the way to the other part of her L-shaped desk, gentle fingers teasing her leg from the hem of her booty shorts to her knee, before travelling back up and curling over her hip, yanking her closer to him, making her teeter on the edge of the desk precariously. The corners of Kaidan’s lips twisted up into a smile, as her eager hands worked his shirt up off his body, fingers tracing across his chest and stomach muscles. Her reports lay forgotten as he kissed her, his mouth crashing against hers. She gasped in delight, grabbing the waistband of his pants and hauling him closer, holding on for dear life as his hands peeled her shorts and underwear down her legs and off her body. Alyss groaned and hooked a leg around his hips; this was exactly what she needed. The reports would still be there in the morning, but for this moment, she wanted him close, his skin against hers as he made her see stars.

“Drop. Your. Pants.” She whispered against his lips.

The order was commonplace since she’d seen Thessia fall...and one of her favorite commands, but by now, Kaidan was very used to it; she wouldn’t be his Alyss if she wasn’t blunt and straight to the point, constantly living the motto that life was too short to hesitate. He had to admit, he loved that she knew what she wanted and went for it. One thing about her that Cerberus couldn’t have duplicated, and that thought made him smile...they really had brought her back, given them a second chance at a future, and he didn’t intend to waste a second. He took control almost immediately, slipping his tongue between her parted lips with a skill and the confidence that he could rock her world, had her straining to catch her breath. As his tongue teased hers in a circle, one hand wound into her silken black hair, groaning in approval that she left it loose most of the time now, just waiting for him to run his fingers through it. She loved the way his long fingers threaded through it, the rough pull on her scalp as he grasped the back of her head to control the kiss.

His hands left her hair briefly, moving to her chest, and pulling the zipper of her shirt down with agonizing slowness, revealing her breasts to the cool air a little at a time, biting back a groan when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. Gentle fingers brushed across her bare breasts, her nipples hardening as he grazed them, pushing her shirt open and sliding it down her arms, and letting it pool on the desk behind her. His touch left little shivers in its wake. Alyss undid his belt with shaking fingers--the anticipation was killing her--ready to just let him have his way with her however he chose; amazing that all that came from just a couple electric kisses and the way he undressed her. After what felt like an eternity, due to Kaidan taking his time to help her relax and forget about the stress the piles of paperwork had caused, he stood naked before her ready to devour her, stepping forward into the cradle of her thighs, hands back in her hair, and lips pressed against hers.

Two fingers dipped inside her, a moan escaping both their lips, Kaidan’s fingers probing deep into the wetness between her legs that he’d caused.

He rolled his pelvis against hers, coaxing a moan from her throat. She ran her fingers gently through his hair, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder as she felt his erection throbbing where it was pressed up against her, the two of them shaking with pent-up need and desire. He stared down at her lovingly, just taking a moment to memorize her before leaning down towards her and kissing her neck, the curves of her body molding to his hand and body. His mouth left hers, and he took his time, kissing her jaw under her earlobe, her neck where it met her shoulder, lips traveling down the planes of her chest, past the necklace he let her keep wearing; the water lily necklace he’d given her all those years ago was the only thing he’d let her keep wearing. It looked perfect against her tan skin, nestled between her breasts as she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, bringing his lips fervently to hers again and again, never wanting him to stop kissing her.

A husky laugh rumbled up from his chest; her body was hypersensitive.

His fingers curled against her inner wall, making her moan as she rocked into the palm of his hand before letting her head fall backwards against the cool glass of her model ship display, panting and lost in his caress. He dragged his thumb up to her clit, pressing on it gently and he could tell by the way her muscles tensed, and her ragged breathing, she was close to orgasm. He swiped across her swollen bud roughly before he circled it fast and hard. When he paused, the frustrated sound she made drew a chuckle from him as he pulled his fingers out of her, catching her eye as he brought those same two fingers to his lips. Alyss’ eyes nearly rolled into to back of her head, as she gripped the edge of the desk to keep from falling off, the jolts of pleasure he sent through her body making her feel off-balance. Her knuckles turned white from the effort. Soft, gentle hands widened her thighs, opening her to him, feeling her soften beneath him, a shiver skittering across her body as he draped her legs over his hips, fingers stroking down her legs, locking her ankles behind him.

“Kaidan, please. Don’t make me wait.

“Don’t worry, love. I don’t intend to.” He whispered, leaning down towards her and kissing her neck as he fit himself at her entrance, rubbing his shaft up and down her dripping folds, before grasping her hips and surging forward.

Kaidan melted against her body; his touch had lit a fire inside her, one that she was powerless to put out even if she wanted to. One of Kaidan’s hands slipped between them to cup her naked breast, squeezing gently as she ran her fingers across his chest slowly, drawing a shudder and a response where his erection was pressed at the apex of her thighs. Taking his hand in hers, Alyss laced their fingers together as his lips found hers, mouth hungry and demanding against her own, angling her head to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth against hers, letting their tongues intertwine as he pulled his hips back and pressed forward into her, swallowing her contented sigh as he thrust into her again.

Maybe she’d actually do her reports if this was the distraction that awaited her when she started getting fed up.

Her heat surrounded him, and he shuddered, slamming into her hard as his finger sought her clit, his mouth on hers, one hand cupping her naked breast, and the other circling her clit, as he took her hard and fast. Her arms wrapped around his neck, trying to keep herself from sliding back on the desk Her nails were digging into the skin at his shoulder blades, as she muttered unintelligible things against his lips. Her core clenched around his shaft when she came on a cry of his name. He thrust into her, his hips moving in a heady, frantic rhythm as she struggled to keep herself upright, her arms and legs starting to feel like jelly; how he managed was beyond her. His mouth clamped down on her neck as he tensed, orgasm claiming him, as the loft turned blue bathed in the glow of their biotics. Her body arched and spasmed, shaking as if a bolt of electricity coursed through her, while Kaidan rocked his hips, savoring the feel of her lingering quivers around his shaft. Breathing a sigh of relief at the feel of her breasts against his chest, inhaling the scent of their sex, lavender eyes sparkling in delight, before she rested her forehead against his collarbone. She twitched, her body jumping and heating up at his lightest touch, his hand tracing little patterns on her skin.

“Kaidan, I love you.”

“I love you too, Alyss.”


End file.
